In Love!
by ChrystalK114
Summary: Chrystal is now 17, and she's got a crush! Before long, (as in five years later) it turns into more than 'just a crush'. Will Chris be able to let his 'little girl' go?
1. Meeting Matt

**Hey guys! I got another pairing! Catthew! Chrystal x Matthew!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts, or the songs 'Love, take me over' and 'Cinderella' by Steven Curtis Chapman! I do own Chrystal, Bullet, Chatterbox, and Matthew!**

Seventeen year old Chrystal came in to the Main Control Room, "Hey, Dad! We've got a creature mission to go on!" She said, "Alright. Go get in the Creterra." Chris said, as he grabbed his CPS.

Chrystal was already waiting in the car, with her CPS on. "Ready?" Chris asked, "Yup!" Chrystal said, as she buckled up, "To the creature rescue!" Chris yelled as he started up the Creterra VX, and drove off.

* * *

"Great! Mom's got a boa constrictor cornered!" Chrystal said, "Well, she's not going to get away with it!" Chris said, "Come here, you snake skin belt!" Donita yelled, "Uh-uh. Not on my watch!" Chrystal said. She slipped a pink disk in her power suit button, "Activate!" She yelled as she touched a boa constrictor, with a flash of greenish-blue light, she was a boa constrictor, Chrystal slithered over to Dabio and Donita.

She coiled around them both, not squeezing too hard, but just hard enough to keep them still, Suddenly, a boy, about Chrystal's age walked up, he had dark, shaggy brown hair, and blue eyes, "Tie 'em up." Chrystal said, to him, the boy took a rope that he found lying around, and tied them both up. Chrystal de-activated, "H-how'd you do that?" The boy asked, in wonder, "I'm not really a snake, silly!" Chrystal said, "Who are you?" The boy asked, "Chrystal, Chrystal Kratt." Chrystal said, "Oh, I'm Matthew." The boy said, Chris drove up in the Creterra VX. "Wow. Nice work, Chrystal!" Chris complemented the young Kratt, Chrystal nodded, "Um. And who is that?" Chris asked suspiciously, "Oh, this is Matthew.

He helped me with the creature rescue." Chrystal said, Matthew waved, "Matthew, this is my dad, Chris." Chrystal said, "Hey, Matthew. Ya wanna see the Tortuga HQ?" Chrystal asked, "The what?" "My home, silly!" Chrystal explained, "Yeah! I mean...sure." Matt answered, Chrystal giggled, "You wanna sit by me?" Chrystal asked, Matt nodded, eagerly. Chris glared at Matt. Chrystal hopped in the back seat, by Matt, and Chris drove off. He turned on the radio.

Matt began singing the words to the song, singing right along with the radio

Matt:_ I hear the clock beep, pull me out of my sleep_

_ Tell me there's a day ahead of me_

_ Tryin' to wake up, sipping on a hot cup_

_ With the little lady in green_

Matt scooted closer to Chrystal, and looked at her fondly,

_And I'm praying 'bout the man I wanna be_

_ Saying, God, please take all of me_

_ And fill me up with Your love_

Chrystal, and Matt:_ Love, take these words that I'm speaking_

_ Love, take these thoughts that I'm thinking_

_ Love, take me over_

_ Love, fill up all of my space and Love, stand right here in my place_

_ Love, hear this prayer that I'm praying Love, take me, Love, take me over Love, take me over_

Matt:_ This is what I'm sure of, I can only show love_

_ When I really know how loved I am_

_ When it over takes me, then it animates me _

_Flowing from my heart into my hands_

_So I'm praying, Father, help my heart believe_

_ That right now You're singing over me_

_ And fill me up with Your love_

_Let your never-ending, never-failing, all-consuming love Take over me_

_So I am praying, Father, help my heart believe_

_ That right now You're singing over me And fill me up with Your love_

Matt and Chrystal:_ Love, take everything that I'm doing Love, like a river, flow through me_

_ Love, take me over _

_Love, fill up all of my space and Love, stand right here in my place_

_ Love, hear this prayer that I'm praying_

_ Love, take me, _

_Love, take me over _

_Love, take me,_

_ Love, take me over_

_Love, take me, _

_Love, take me over_

Chrystal and Matt were now side-by-side, and...HOLDING HANDS! Chris unexpectedly swerved the Creterra VX, making Chrystal slide away from Matt. "Dad!" Chrystal snapped, "What? Did I interrupt something?" Chris asked innocently, "No. What are you doing?" Chrystal asked, Thinking quickly, Chris came up with a pretty good excuse. "Um...Squirrel in the road." Chris said, as he continued to drive.

**So, whadda ya think of Matt? I think this could turn into a pretty cute pairing...**


	2. Daddy, please!

**Hey guys! I got another pairing! Catthew! Chrystal x Matthew!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts, or the songs 'Love, take me over' and 'Cinderella' by Steven Curtis Chapman! I do own Chrystal, Bullet, Chatterbox, and Matthew!**

Five years later...

Matt and Chrystal were now each 22 years old, and had been dating for three years! Matt was working on the perfect way to pop the question. He stared at the little silver ring in the box. Yup, he was going to ask her!

Martin, Aviva, Koki, and, Jimmy all knew, and were very excited! Chris knew too, but he was skeptical. He wasn't so sure that he wanted to let Chrystal go. Especially when he didn't approve of the guy! Yet, he hadn't spent much time with Matt...

One day, Matt told everyone he was going to ask Chrystal, everyone was excited! Except, for Chris. To Chris, Chrystal was still the little five year old that he had found that Autumn day in the forest. That night, Chrystal and Matt came in, holding hands and both smiling. Chris knew that his 'little girl' was gone. She was officially Matt's.

A couple days later, Chris was scribbling down words, furiously on his note pad. Chrystal walked in, wearing a light green, sleeveless dress. "Dad?" She asked, Chris spun around, "I need to practice dancing, and...well, dancing with Uncle Martin would be kinda weird...so...I was wondering..." Chris nodded, He knew what she was asking...He got up, and offered his hand to her, she took it, and began to dance, as a familiar song rung in Chris' head,

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world And I'm sitting here wearing_

_The weight of the world on my shoulders_

_It's been a long day and there's still work to do_

_She's pulling at me saying, "Dad, I need you. There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited And I need to practice my dancin', oh please, Daddy, please."_

_So I'll dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I'll dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone_

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed_

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress_

_ She says, "Dad the prom is just one week away And I need to practice my dancing, oh please, Daddy, please."_

_So I'll dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew Oh, I'll dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock'll strike midnight and she'll be gone_

_She'll be gone_

_But she came home today with a ring on her hand_

_Just glowing and telling us all they had planned She says_

_ "Dad, the wedding's still six months away And I need to practice my dancing, oh please, Daddy, please."_

_So I'll dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew Oh, I'll dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone_

As Chris finished dancing with Chrystal, he noticed that she was all grown up, now.

**_Awwww! Such a sweet chapter!_**


	3. Growing up, and letting go

**Disclaimer: I DO own WK! Wait...*checks* Whoops! Sorry! No I don't!**

Martin poked his head in the door, as he watched Chris dancing with his daughter. After Chrystal was in bed, Martin walked up to his brother, "Chris, I know you're struggling with this." Martin said, as he sat on Chris' desk, "With what?" Chris asked, ignoring his brother,

as he played with a pencil, "Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about." Martin said,

"I _don't_ know what you're talking about." Chris said, "Look, I know that you don't want Matt to take Chrissie away, but it's part of being her dad." Martin said, Chris looked up, "How on earth do you know?" Chris asked,

Martin shrugged, "Maybe I've been doing research. Looks like you've got a bad case of 'Over-protective Dad disease'." Martin said, Chris frowned and crossed his arms, "I'm not over-protective! Matt just doesn't seem good enough for her." Chris said,

"Bro, you've gotta stop judging! You barely know him." Martin said, "So? What would _you_ do?" Chris asked, "I'd get to know him. Who knows? You might like him." Martin said, playfully slapping his brother on the back as he got up.

Chris frowned, _'Hmm. Not a bad idea.' _he thought. In the next couple of days, Chris spent more time with Matt. He soon discovered that Matt loved to read, write, draw, and even climb! Maybe this guy wasn't so bad, after all...

_Six months later..._

Aviva fussed over Chrystal. She was all dressed up in a lime green dress, with long green gloves and a veil to match. She had her hair curled; it was draped over her shoulders. Chrystal looked in the mirror. "You look amazing!" Aviva complemented, Chris knocked on the door, "C'mon, girls!" Chris said, "Okay! There! Done!" Aviva said, Chris opened the door, offering his arm to Chrystal, "Ready?" He asked, Chrystal nodded, taking his arm.

* * *

**Ooh! Almost wedding time!**


	4. Happily ever after!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Kratts!**

As Chris and Chrystal walked in, the chorus to 'Here Comes The Bride' began to play. They walked up to the alter. Chrystal let go of her dad's arm.

Chris walked up to Matt.

Considering that during the first two months of Chrystal and Matt dating, CK had scared the living daylights outta Matt, he was still a bit jumpy around him. When Chris reached his hand out to shake Matt's hand, Matt actually flinched, taking Chris hand, he put on a weak smile.

Chris just gave him a stern look. Chris' grip on didn't feel so much like a hand shake, instead it felt like Chris was crushing Matt's hand. He let go and went to sit down beside Aviva. _"Christopher."_ Aviva scolded, in a whisper, _"Wha-" "Shut up!"_ Aviva snapped, "Yes, _Mom."_ Chris said sarcastically.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to-" The wedding went smoothly for the most part, except that JZ almost fell asleep several times, and that Bullet decided that his back leg needed cleaning half way through. (Yes, they invited Bullet.)

Then the exiting and emotional part, "Matthew Justin Clark, do you take Chrystal to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "Yes, sir." Matt said, "And do you, Chrystal Emily Kratt take Matt to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes, I do." Chrystal said, The preacher smiled, " By the power vested in me and the God in heaven, I now pronounce you husband and wife, Matt and Chrystal Clark. You may kiss the bride." The preacher announced, Matt lifted Chrystal's veil, and kissed her. Aviva looked over at Chris to make sure Chris didn't have his hand balled up into a fist. To her surprise, Chris was crying! "Cry baby." Aviva teased.

* * *

Afterwards, at the reception, Chris walked up to Chrystal as a familiar song began to play, "May I have this dance?" Chris asked, Chrystal giggled and took her dad's hand, and began to dance to the music, Chris gently began to sing to her,

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world And I'm sitting here wearing_

_The weight of the world on my shoulders_

_It's been a long day and there's still work to do_

_She's pulling at me saying, "Dad, I need you. There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited And I need to practice my dancin', oh please, Daddy, please."_

_So I'll dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh, I'll dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone_

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed_

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress_

_ She says, "Dad the prom is just one week away And I need to practice my dancing, oh please, Daddy, please."_

_So I'll dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew Oh, I'll dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock'll strike midnight and she'll be gone_

_She'll be gone_

_But she came home today with a ring on her hand_

_Just glowing and telling us all they had planned She says_

_ "Dad, the wedding's still six months away And I need to practice my dancing, oh please, Daddy, please."_

_So I'll dance with Cinderella while she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew Oh, I'll dance with Cinderella, I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone'_

Chrystal noticed her dad's eyes filling with tears. "Dad, what's the matter?" Chrystal asked, "You're _gone_." Chris replied, "I'll always be your daughter." Chrystal said, Chris smiled. "And I'll always be your dad."

* * *

**Awwww! WHAT A CUTE MOMENT! Oh, and BTW, Chris used to dance around the kitchen with Chrystal when she a kid and the song featured in this chapter is what they'd dance to.**


End file.
